1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surfacing machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for dust containment for surfacing machines.
2. The Background Art
High speed burnishing is a floor polishing method using a very fine abrasive disc rotating at 1000 RPM's or more to produce a high “wet look” glass appearance on the floor. Typically a high solids content floor finish material is spread in a thin layer on the floor, allowed to harden, and then burnished with a high RPM burnishing machine. The burnishing process removes the top particles of the floor finish with the fine abrasive rotating disc, producing a smooth glossy appearance. In the process, the top layer of floor finish is removed in the form of a very fine powder. In addition to this powder, the burnishing pad itself wears down and discharges pad particles. This powder and worn pad material often become airborne because of the air turbulence created by the high speed rotation of the disc. This airborne material is undesirable because the powder, material, and dust then settle back onto the floor and on furniture and must be removed with a dust mop, vacuum cleaner, or similar means.
Further, the dust that is liberated is particularly noxious. Typically, it is of extremely small particle size—slightly larger than one micron—and is centrifugally thrown outward of the buffer during the high speed buffing operation.
Left uncontrolled, this dust liberation presents a serious problem. Floating particles of wood, solvent, water base floor finish, paint, lacquer, and dirt constitute a potentially serious health hazard to children and adults due to the possibility of inhalation.
To reduce the need to dust mop after using the polishing machine, prior floor polishing machines included dust collection systems of various forms. Some dust collection systems use a shroud for trapping the dirt or dust and others use fully integrated permeable walls to trap dirt or dust and a vacuum to suck the dirt or dust. However, each of these collection systems is deficient in various respects in assembly, universal use, adaptability, retrofitting, economies, operation, and effective collection. For example, some of these collection systems do not deform to match inconsistencies on the floor. Likewise, some of these collection systems inhibit the polisher from reaching all areas of the floor due to the shape of the collection system or the placement of vacuum tubes. Additionally, some of these collection systems are not universal to many types of collection systems, and most, if not all, may not be added to existing, older, models of polishers.
Thus, a need continues for a dust containment device for surfacing machines that may be configured for use with all types of surfacing machines and that does not inhibit a surfacing machine from reaching all areas of the floor.